Confessions
by gracezodiac
Summary: Harley has a secret. How will her Puddin' react when he finds out? Betrayal, love, violence. Warnings for graphic violence, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

Rolling steadily down her already drenched cheeks, was it a dream come true or some of her worst nightmares brought to life? Enough tears to have flooded the entire ware-house, she dared not speak of this. Not yet. He'd heard her sobs. Loud footsteps slowly made their way towards the door. Discarding the evidence, cleaning up her face to make herself presentable, bracing herself for perhaps another beating? Affection maybe? She prayed to god her crying hadn't angered him. Not tonight. It would torture more than her if he had no mercy. At first she expected the door to slam open and make a large imprint on the wall, but as if it was a different person behind it, he barely opened it at all. Slightly peering in that's all.

"Harley? Are you crying?"

"No, no of course not Puddin', I just tripped and banged my head that's all. I promise."

"You'd better not be lying Harley. Is there anything you need to tell me? Anything wrong?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine J."

"Hmm. Fair enough."

He heard that sigh of relief as he gently closed the door. She was his, he knew every inch of her, and every detail about her. She was lying, no doubt about it. Tonight she'd gotten away with it. Tomorrow he'd start to dig deeper. Nothing gets past him.

Perhaps a thousand questions swirled around inside her head. How? Well, of course she knew how. Not like it was the first time, but in this case it was. Besides it wasn't these she needed to worry about it, for his response would surely be the most important. Perhaps he'd kill her, though she would never admit, she slightly wished he would right now. Never in a million years could she deal with it. Already it was tearing her apart, eating up her insides. Worst of the questions, how long could she keep it secret? Somehow she'd managed to lie through her teeth and get away with it, but they both knew she couldn't lie. She had no doubt he knew something was wrong. It wouldn't be long now before he'd probably beat it out of her. Fallen too far, she'd messed up big time, for when she finally hits the ground, the shock is going to destroy her more than his fists could ever do.

How she kept up with the excuses he didn't know. Whether it was getting food for the hyenas, getting food for them, off to Pam's (which he didn't approve of), or just to get some fresh air because she felt a little sick. The list was endless. It had been two weeks. Secrets, lies, little whispers. Quite frankly he was getting sick of it, but he didn't dare question her. Not just yet, as he'd seen the fear in her eyes, and the longing of wanting to tell him something. The abuse had stopped. At least been on a minimum, since she reacted differently to it. The norm would be she'd guard her face or turn away, run; now she curled up in a ball as quickly as she could. Sometimes grip her stomach. Bewildered and confused to say the least, he figured to catch up on some leads. The most popular excuse was Ivy. She'd answer to him, mainly as she'd boast about how Harley preferred her; then he'd smirk because they both knew the truth. It was time he made that phone call.

"Ivy m'dear. Spill it."

"Oh what now clown? I've got better things to do..."

"With Harley? I'm sure. Don't get too fond of my property, I'm protective over my favourite toy."

"Charming. But for your information Harley isn't here."

"Oh right. Well for the past two weeks, what has she been seeing you about?"

"What are you on about? I haven't seen Harley for quite a while. Is she okay?"

Once again, a lie? So many secrets, which were getting both of them nowhere.

_Hell maybe it's just her time of the month. Though a few weeks is a little long. Oh my little harlequin what is happening to you..._

Snarling slightly with disgust at himself, affection was not an emotion he enjoyed. Trying to suppress the feeling, he set about a plan to drag those sweet secrets off her innocent lips.

Slyly she tiptoed into the ware-house. Hoping that another scheme was in action, meaning him and the guys had left; causing more problems for the Bat, a sigh escaped her mouth. After two weeks of being all alone, she thought the last thing she needed was a large vast ware-house of silence. However her mind deceived her. All too familiar arms slithered round her waist, as she was greeted with a soft kiss on the cheek. Arms still planted around her slim waist as she turned to face him, however his kiss was quicker than the sound leaving her mouth, silencing her. Full of so much love, with the roughness she always enjoyed. He began to deepen it, fighting for the dominance. Of course he won, but she'd given in this time. On rare occasion he would be like this, so she figured why not make the most of it? Oh so sweet, she tasted like candy, and was his to devour, greedily. Unconsciously moving towards the bed they shared on the peaceful nights, he felt like he need never stop. It was safe to say she hadn't been herself, and for the first time in a while she was being normal, that angel of a minx he knew, owned. Gently he removed her hat, but quickly threw it across the room. She knew what was coming, and suddenly a sharp twisting pain in her gut told her to stop.

"Puddin'... I can't do it."

Confused, he stopped sucking at her neck and started at her, into those baby blue, innocent eyes. What felt right, was to slap her across that pasty, sweet face, and watch the blood spew from her mouth as he would continue to punch her until she couldn't breathe. Perhaps break a few ribs. But he didn't. Why? If only he knew. She'd started crying again. All the lying and secrets, she was tired of them. So was he. It was time to confess the sins. For a while he just sat next to her, holding her close to him, stroking her hair, as she continued to weep; her arms clinging around him in desperation, refusing to let go. After she'd calmed down a little bit, he took both her hands in his and made her look at him.

"Harley, baby, please just tell me what's been wrong."

"J..."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything. You know that right?"

Slightly dying inside, he didn't know what was wrong, but part of him told him she was seeing somebody else. It would kill him, no her, if she was. What could it be? He had every possible answer ready in his head, but nothing could have prepared him for what she had to say.

"It's yours..."

"What?"

Her bowed head rose up, trails of black tears down her face, blonde hair cascading over her face. Her lips were trembling, yet she managed to stare into his eyes and finally tell him what she should have weeks before.

"Puddin'... I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing up and down, for what felt like forever, just trying to let his mind process what he'd just learned. That awkward silence hung around in the air. She hated those silences.

"I told you there was something different that time round."

He laughed, very uneasily. The look on her face startled him still. She was petrified. What of he wasn't sure, but every time he saw the devastation, he died a little inside. Shouldn't she be happy? Isn't this what she always wanted? Everything was slowing down, becoming more confusing by the second.

"Don't go anywhere, and don't move."

As quickly as the words had left his lips, he'd dashed out of the room, out of the light, into his little haven, before quickly slamming the door with so much force, part of it splintered. So unreal, and unbelievable. This couldn't be happening, but it was.

Confused to say the least, Harley wondered why he hadn't killed her. Though he was right about one thing. It was different that time round. They both felt it, that little uncertainty; it was certainly feisty as usual, but hinted gentleness. Once they'd slowed down and reached the end , he looked her in the eye, he said he loved her, then his lips connected with hers, and he really meant it. Did he? Maybe she'd never know. What object could he be finding right now? Of course he was going to kill her, it was the only thing that made sense. Oh the fantasies had been nice, however the chance of them coming true was practically impossible. Leaving it all behind, perhaps burning Gotham to the ground, then just running away, with the child. Starting a family. At least trying to have a quiet life. Who was she kidding, this was The Joker. Even if such thoughts slipped into his mind, this place wouldn't let him just walk away. As he always used to say to her

'If I left Batman, it wouldn't work. One of us has to kill the other, and preferably I'll be the one that stays alive. I can't walk away from this. Even if I wanted to Harls I can't. This is the curse I have to live with.'.

Hard to admit, she knew he was right. He always was. The nice thoughts could dance around in her head for as long as she lived, but she'd leaned from experience. Dreams are not reality.

Pregnant. The words rang like church bells in his ears. Should he be angry? Inside, being angry seemed right. He should be, but he wasn't. An aching pain in his face startled him. Was he smiling? Legitimately smiling? If happy fit the description, he was afraid. A small child, with tiny hands, bold innocent eyes. Never before had he given a care about anybody else but himself, especially children, but this was HIS child. Would be. All the crazy ideas Harley had rambled on about, the ones that occasionally made their way into his delusional mind. Perhaps... perhaps they weren't too bad. Maybe Harley wasn't so bad for him. Could he, really love her? All these thoughts, how was he letting them enter his head? Maybe old Batsy had hit him a little too hard over the head in their last fight. Walking slowly out of his room, trying to be as calm as possible, he made his way over to her. Still in the same place, just as he'd commanded. Catching her eye he spoke very slowly.

"So. We're going to have a child...?"

She just nodded her head, still sobbing.

"Okay... who else have you told?"

"N... nobody Puddin' I swear."

"Then what were you doing for two weeks sneaking out?"

"Going to chemists, having tests, you know Puddin', baby stuff."

Feeling a little stupid he forced a smile onto his face. Of course that's what she's been doing. An important question suddenly erupted in his mind. He wasn't sure how she'd react, but it was something that had to be asked.

"Are you going to tell Pam?"

With the widest pupils he'd ever seen, she sighed.

"Actually no. I didn't think it was a good idea J, you know, her being Pam and all, and you being you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it ain't gonna be hard to work out who the father is, and you guys don't really get along. She'd get kinda mad Puddin'."

"She says anything to you and I'll kill her. Nobody is going to hurt you, or the baby. You understand doll face?"

The anger in his voice and face frightened her a little. Of course, everybody knew how protective he was over her, but never like this. Before she could process what had just been said, his arms were wrapped around her, with a grip like no other. So warming, loving, her arms wrapped around his waist, welcoming the hug and giving it back. As he tilted her head up his lips met with hers, almost making a oath to what he said. A gentle tear rolled down her cheek, acknowledging what he said. He wiped it away smiling.

"I promise Harls."

Telephones frantic as always, paper scattered everywhere, just another day at the GCPD. One of the most respected trudged his way towards his office. So many questions were eating away at him, and he needed a small rest. After locking the door he slumped in his chair. Though that usual mysterious presence was cast upon him, as done many times before. The Dark Knight stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm worried too Jim. Do we have any more information?"

"No. Did you really expect any? Maybe he's realised the error of his ways. Perhaps he's dead. For all I care, I'm glad, the entire place has been quiet for months now."

"Even so, this is not like him, and I'm worried Gotham is going to pay the price. Who knows what he'll do next Jim."

For a while they waited in silence, both knowing the other was right. After all, sometimes The Joker did wait before setting an evil scheme into action, but definitely not 5 months. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Commissioner it's Bullock! WE GOT A LEAD ON THE CLOWN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing stood out about the run down building, though nothing did in this bleak waste of a city. The door splintered from it's frame as the GCPD burst their way into the shack. It was an opportunity that couldn't be passed. A tip had been called in, Bullock being the first officer to respond.

"_I've seen The Joker and his girl. He's headed into a building. It's the abandoned house three blocks down from Crime Alley. You can't miss it. My name? Jack White."_

Something about that name sent a chill down Bruce's spine, however he was too exhausted to even begin to deduce why. Of course his arrival was miles in front of Gordon and his crew. He knew the SWAT teams would be highly annoyed, after all they're the ones meant to clear the building, and tackle the crazy clowns. He knew better than most, it's never easy with The Joker. Therefore it was only right to go in before them. For all he cared he was saving lives. With every footstep, there was a worrying creak to interrupt. Oddly out of place for the psychopathic clown's taste. Everything seemed that fraction out of place. Enough to catch Batman's attention, but not enough for him to actually stop and think for a minute. Or two. After climbing a few flights of stairs, with great nerves, he briskly opened the only door in view. What laid before his eyes surprised him. All that there was in that small, dull room, was a dusty table, with an envelope that, wait. An envelope that was new? Strolling over, he smirked, from seeing whom it was addressed to. 'Batsy'. From a few floors down, he heard the SWAT team destroy the door, and pounded their way up the stairs. He found it difficult not to laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"Where is he? Plus how the hell did you get in?"

"I guess you didn't notice the open WINDOW then."

Gordon was the first to step forward, as he made his way over to The Dark Knight. He too also addressed the, now opened, envelope. Batman didn't take any noticed, as he was already engulfed by the letter.

"Greetings Batsy! Joker here! Your new master and... oh hang on I've skipped a bit!

Well I do apologise for not making all your lives a misery for the past few months, however I've been a little busy with... more important things... yeah I guess you could say that. BUT! I'm back now! So get ready for some more hell, because I'm bigger and better than ever before! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Unfortunately my little harlequin won't be joining us for a while. I'm quite surprised you haven't worked out why yet. Maybe you are all as stupid as I believe you to be! Oh don't worry I haven't killed her. I would have sent you her head if I had. Oh must I give you a clue? Well, what's it been now, five months? She'll be at least away for another four. PLEASE don't make me put something corny and sound like Eddie. I'm not that crazy! Oh and boys, I'd just like to point out now, if anybody dares try to find her, or even lay a finger on her, I will personally give you a new smile and make you suffer something no man ever has before. Okay dokey! Oh and when she does come back, there'll be even more hell than before... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

After handing the letter to the rest of them, they were all left bewildered. What game was he playing at now? Batman tried to piece the puzzle together. When the solution finally came into view, it hit him hard. The shock was like being shot down by a thousand bullets.

"Oh dear God."

"What is it Batman? What's happening, what the hell is this clown on about?"

"Nine months Jim, don't you get it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Harley, she has to be, must be. Oh dear. Jim, she's pregnant..."

Embracing her in a loving hug, he gently helped her into the car, as they both climbed in the back. One of the many henchmen, was at the wheel, and quickly accelerated to get them out of there. Only muffled sobs could could be heard, being emitted from Harley, as she buried herself into Joker's chest. For once it was he who had to try hold the tears back. All he could do was comfort her, which wasn't easy. They both knew what was coming, and neither of them wanted to face it.

"Did you manage to plant the letter Puddin', and the phone call?"

"Don't worry, it's all done, shush now Harley, everything will be okay, please don't cry. I know it's hard. Everything will be okay."

"Red keeps calling me, I don't know what to do. She'll try find me, and she'll be so mad."

"Forget about her, besides. I'll tell her. I won't let her know where you are. Nobody will find you, I swear Harley."

A single tear rolled down his pasty white face, though he hastily wiped it away, quickly setting himself a mental note to shoot the driver, so that he couldn't tell anybody else about this. Looking down on her stomach, he smiled to himself. It wouldn't be long now, and already she was developing a large bump. A trembling hand reached out to rub it, as he then looked into her eyes. The eyes of the bearer of his child. Even at her worst she looked beautiful. Taking her head into his hands, wiping away traces of her tears, he let himself fall mercy to her delicate lips. However to say he wasn't enjoying it was a lie. Indeed it made it harder to hold back the tears, but to know she was there, to know that she loved him; it made him unbelievably happy. It wasn't long before he gave up trying to hide the watery imperfections, and he let them run freely. Besides he wasn't the only one. Together they cried and kissed, for most of the journey. Begging for it never to cease. Trying to comfort one another in any way they could. The henchman didn't dare tell them that they'd arrived. All he could do was just bring the car to a gentle halt. After finally parting their lips, he helped her back out of the car, guarding her stomach with great precaution. The surroundings consisted of some relatively unknown docks in Gotham. Beyond them slept the Gotham river, and not shortly after that, another part of the unknown. There was a house, that Selina knew about. Grudgingly Joker had forced himself to ask for her help. He despised her, but not as much as he did Ivy. That and the fact that he could trust her a little better, knowing that she wouldn't try to come onto his dark angel. Before them a boat was bobbing on the calm waves of the river. Leaving the henchman still in the car, they slowly trudged forwards. Harley had started to cry again, and it was killing him to see her like this. As much as he hated the idea, he was devastated at the fact that he had to be separated from her in this way. Before they were too near the boat, he carefully grabbed her and puller her so close to him, so he could remember everything about her. The scent of her hair, the way her small arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Small joys.

"I don't wanna leave Puddin', I don't wanna leave without you!"

"I know Harls, I know. Listen to me, you've got to stay strong, for the baby. It needs a strong mother, and I know you're strong Harley."

"I love you, I love you, please don't leave me J!

"I will always be with you okay? Always. I'll try to come and visit you, I will. I have to keep you safe. I won't let them take you, or the baby away. When the time comes, I'll be right there, holding your hand. Nothing will stop us. We're undefeated. You and me Harls, and soon enough. Our child."

"Stay safe Puddin'. I really don't want you to go!"

He could barely hear her over the tears. To see her this broken, it made him cry harder than ever before. For the last time he rubbed her stomach, and he felt something strange. It felt oddly like a kick. He smiled through blurry eyes at her.

"You see, little J is excited already. I promise you that I'll never let them find you Harley. I promise."

"I love you!"

"I love you too Harls."

He kissed her with so much passion, and need, he swore that they'd have to tear them apart. Selina admired from afar. She thought to herself 'I wish he'd just show the world this side to their relationship'. Inhaling deeply, she tiptoed over to the distraught couple. Once they'd broken the kiss, she put her arms around Harley, leading her away to the boat. Not that she was going willingly, Selina was practically dragging her. Turning back to face The Joker, she mouthed,

"She'll be safe, I promise."

The cold winds were icier than ever, as they cruelly wrapped themselves around him. His eyes gazing at her, slowly drifting away in the small boat. Even then he still hadn't ceased crying. After some contemplating he decided to kill the driver later; he knew he wouldn't manage driving back himself. When he was in the back seat, his gaze remained on Harley as the car slowly drove off, and the boat in the opposite direction.

"Goodbye Harley. I love you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Constant ringing, gradually getting more intense. Groaning, after dawning upon the realisation that it was the phone, he hoisted himself up off the desk, with mild annoyance. He'd been in a slumber. Far from peaceful, but a slumber nonetheless. A sigh escaped his mouth as he reached for the wretched device, and placed it next to his ear.

"Hello you've reached the Clown Prince of Crime and-"

"P-puddin'!"

A wave of relief washed over his tired body, however as soon as it had come, it was replaced with a torrent of fear. The tone of her voice... it was full of such terror. Such a tone was so unnatural to emit from her mouth.

"Harley, what is it, what's wrong?"

"She found me J, the baby... oh god, they'll take it away, they'll kill me, p- please..."

"Who's found you Harls, I won't let anybody hurt you, tell me what's happened!"

"There was a knocking at the door a- and Selina was out getting food, so I answered it, and... she found me J... Pam-"

"WHAT?"

"Sh- she saw the bump puddin', she knows, she got so angry... she's going to tell Gordon where I am..."

For the briefest of moments, the Joker felt genuine fear. Not of Ivy, but for Harley and her- no. THEIR child. If Gordon, or the flying rodent were to identify where his harlequin had been harboured for the past seven months... all hell could break lose. Though, if all the cards were wrong, he could lose the only souls that made his fragile, broken existence worth suffering each miserable day for.

"Baby listen to me closely. When Selina gets back, tell her everything that happened, and hide in the basement. Take what you need down there with you, and don't go back up to the surface okay? I'll sort out the tree hugging bitch, and I'll ring you when everything's sorted. It's going to be okay Harls, I'll protect you. I... I lo... you know."

"I know Puddin'. I love you too. Don't kill her J, please, she just doesn't understand. Selina's back, I'll tell her now. Goodbye Puddin'..."

The hook gracefully accepted the phone once again, and the Joker was left alone in a burning silence. Merely seconds later, the rage started to bubble and boil inside of him, rapidly crawling it's way to the surface, suffocating his cracked soul and demented heart. A plan was already formulating inside his head. Down to the very last speck of blood, he was certain of what he was to do to stop Ivy from destroying something that could be the most beautiful thing he was capable of ever having. Deadly intent was drilled into his eyes, and once all his weapons were packed inside the the back of the black van, he set his foot down. Where? To the Botanic Gardens.

Dark green mists twisted around the sickening place. Such putrid colours, at least in his mind, should be destroyed permanently. Leaving the thought aside, yanking the preposterously large doors open, he stepped inside, hand in hand with his tools of destruction. Immediately he put himself to work, making sure every last green thing with leaves was fully coated with a blanket of highly flammable liquids. Oh how they hissed and screamed at him, but he was not one to care. Once he was at the very heart of the building, he laid his eyes upon the real target in all of this charade. Poison Ivy. In all her grace and beauty, there she sat, upon the fountain, talking to one of her... 'babies'. Her attention snapped quickly along with her head, and a horrid grin spread across her green face as she saw him walking to her.

"Looking forward to being a father Joker?"

"Don't you dare. Don't you FUCKING dare."

"I have no idea what you're on about!"

"If you go to Gordon or the bat, I WILL make you suffer, you green bitch."

"Oh really? And just how are you going to do that?"

He need not speak another word, as he held up the small, innocent lighter. Terror struck through her, her cries of fear meaning nothing to him, they only fuelled the laughter pouring from him. A countdown, he shouted at her, and as quickly as she could, she ran. Nearing the end of the numbers, he'd walked far enough away, so he was now out of the building.

"Zero."

His word, laced with venom, dripping with cruelty. With as much power as he could muster, he threw the lighter inside the door, and with a deafening sound, the entire place went up in flames. Burning, shining brightly. Menacing laughter along with the roar of the flames were the only things to be heard, whilst he strolled back to the van. Once inside, he reached for the small phone, located on the passenger seat. Dialling the numbers, just eager to tell her of the news.

"Joker. Everything clear?"

"Sorted. She won't go to Gordon now."  
"That's a relief. I'll put Harley on."

"Good."

"Puddin'?"

"Hey Harls... it's going to be okay. You're safe now. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**CONFESSIONS PART 5**

Ticking the clock had been, however it was coming down to a fragile end. So much waiting, days and months moulding into an endless period of time. But now everything was about to come undone; The countdown was finished. It was time.

Concern and wariness had set into his frame of mind, the sound of any phone ringing instantly had him on his feet, ready to depart. Of course, this was all in vain. In over two months, not a word had been presented to him. Which led to him being on the edge. Constantly. Concerned? This is 'The Clown Prince of Crime' you know, and yet his anxiety was reaching unbearable levels. Harley was due. Repeatedly he'd checked phone lines and all other variables to make sure that everything was in order. Which it was. Though it was starting to get ridiculous. With everything clogging up his head, he decided it was time to cause some chaos; That should do the trick to calm his nerves. Bombs, he had plenty in his resources, now it was just the decision of what to blow up. Nothing like the sounds of children screaming to brighten one's day. Once everything was loaded into the truck, he went back inside the warehouse to grab the detonators. A sound, only a simply one, stopped him dead in his tracks. He ran over to the phone and tore it off the hook.

"Hello?"  
"Joker it's Selina, you've got to come to the house, quickly! Contractions have started... Fuck Joker, she's going into labour!"

Alfred watched curiously as Bruce paced the floors of Wayne Manor. He was a hard man to understand. Everybody thought they knew him so well. Alfred was the one that came the closest. After watching him grow up and caring for him, it is to be expected after all.

"Is there a problem Master Bruce?"

His voice gentle as always. The pacing stopped, and the troubled man turned to face him.

"Harley Quinn is due to give birth. Batman doesn't know what to do."

"I suppose Batman has a few options from which he needs to choose, right Sir?"

"Yes... No child is safe in the hands of those two psychopaths. But to take the child away could be exceedingly dangerous. What if it were to find out who the biological parents were? The whole situation is a complete mess."

"Then maybe right now is not the time to find the solution. There's no way of telling what the couple intend to do with the child. That should be the first priority that Batman has."

In his opinion, too much precious time was wasted travelling to the house where his harlequin lay in wait. The door was already open, so he burst in calling her name desperately. The whole place seemed so desolate, and without a clue where to go he began to panic. It wasn't until he heard a cry of pain from a room upstairs that he began to move, and boy, did he move fast. Selina jumped at the sound of the bedroom door being forced open.

"Good, it's only you. Get over here will you? She needs you!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Kneeling next to the bed he took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"Harley? Baby I'm here, it's gonna be okay now"

"Puddin'..."

She smiled weakly at him. The pain was getting worse, the contractions becoming more frequent. But he was here, with her. Something she could scarcely believe. After everything that they'd ever been through, every explosion and hostage, every single punch and kick, each trickle of blood, somehow... Somehow him being here made her know that he loved her. Even if he couldn't admit it. She never expected him too. In this moment, she knew how he really felt about her.

"What's happened Selina?"

"She's been contracting for about thirteen hours. The last three have started to become painful, that's when I rang."

Squeezing her hand, he hushed soothing things to her for the most part of two hours. Was it even that? He couldn't be sure. His attention was fixed on her, trying desperately to be who she needed right now at this important moment in her life. And then he realised how strong she was. All the shit that she's put up with, not being afraid to stand up to him, taking each beating without complaint. Even now, as she was undergoing a horribly painful experience, she was not crying; Some foreign, shining feeling erupted inside of him. All of a sudden a sharp twist in his hand stopped his epiphany, and he saw Harley's face contort with agony and fear. She screamed aloud, her unoccupied hand clawing at the bedsheets.

"Here we go, Harley, push for me!"

Whimpering, she tried to push. Never had she felt pain like this before, it was unbearable.

"Harder! Keep going!"

The Joker tried to squeeze her hand back, but her grip was like a clamp. All that flooded his ears were her screams... He shut his eyes, he couldn't bare look at her like this. A rush of guilt overpowered him for being such a wimp, so he forced his eyes open and felt nauseous at what he witnessed. Blood. Everywhere. Harley screamed again, and he kissed her hand with as much strength as he could muster.

"You can do this Harley, I know you can! Please baby, make it through, for me?"

The sounds of something else filled the room. He distinctively recognised it as crying, but it wasn't from Harley. Selina spoke up with glee.

"That's it! You're nearly there, c'mon! Just a few more!"

With one last scream, she pushed as hard as she could, and let herself fall back onto the bed. Everything was going dizzy; There were some voices and from what it looked like, something like a cord was being cut... And then there was a cloth? She couldn't tell, but it was cleaning something up. The thing was then being wrapped in a blanket. At once everything jolted back to her, and the haziness evaporated, leaving the situation crystal clear. Selina walked over to her with her child.

"It's a girl Harley."

She smiled and handled the baby over to her. Harley's eyes widened with joy at the bundle in her arms. A smile bloomed on her tired face as she gently rocked the baby, hushing it until it stopped crying. Her eyes filled with tears, and she couldn't help but let them cascade down her cheeks.

"What are you going to call her honey?"

Harley looked at her daughter carefully before announcing,

"Holly... She's called Holly."

The Joker sat on the bed next to her, in awe of the situation. He stroked a stray strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. When she turned to look at him, he kissed her softly, something he wasn't sure he'd ever done before. She pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes gleaming with euphoria.

"Do you want to hold her Puddin'?"

Selina watched carefully, you could never be too sure with the clown. But Harley gently passed over Holly, and Selina saw something she never thought would ever happen. In those usually cold eyes, she saw love. As he carefully cradled his daughter, he kissed the top of her tiny head and smiled, a true smile.

"Hey Holly... I'm your Daddy. It's nice to finally meet you!"

Carefully he handed her back to Harley, and kissed her again.

"I'm so proud of you baby. I really am."

Not long after, The Joker and Selina left Harley to rest along with her child. Selina made sure to clean herself up, and keep an eye on The Joker. She thought to herself, would this change him? Would he stop with all the madness and chaos? It was unlikely she knew... But she couldn't help but hope. Maybe this is just what he needed. She knew what she saw in his eyes, the way he tried to comfort Harley through the whole thing. Smiling to herself, she sat down next to the clown prince, and started to fill out the birth certificate of Holly Napier, born May the second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Confessions Part 6**

Whimpering tears being shed awoke her from her dreamless sleep. Two months on from the birth, both her and The Joker were temporarily living in the empty house with Holly. After the first few weeks Selina wished them farewell and departed from the establishment. Assessing that they'd be fine with the baby, she saw no harm in leaving them to sort things out for themselves. Besides, she missed Gotham.

Rolling over, daring herself to sneak a glance at the clock (Four thirty, do you even know how to sleep my darling?) she stood up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, then stretched her back. You would have thought she'd become slightly accustomed to the whole experience of no sleep, however having at least seven months without crime gave her time to actually rest, and she wasn't used to the routine yet. She loved her daughter, she really did, but she wished she'd learn to fall asleep and stay asleep. Trudging along the corridor to Holly's room she noticed that her crying was fading. Curious as to why, she walked a little quicker. The answer was apparent when she stood in the doorway.

There he was, her Puddin', carefully cradling their child in his arms and gently rocking her back to sleep. He was humming a sweet lullaby, one she recognised, as she sung it to Holly when she couldn't sleep. Her eyes fogged over with tears, words unable to describe how much joy had engulfed her. A chocked sob escaped her, as her tears flowed down her cheeks; The Joker turned to face her. Smiling at her, he placed the now sleeping Holly back into her crib. He opened his arms out to her, and she ran to him and sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay Harley, everything's okay."

He wrapped his arms around her, and gently stroked her head, until she calmed down. Once she had, he simply held her close to him, swaying gently.

"I was thinking about getting her a detonator for Christmas... We could plant some bombs somewhere. Then she'd get to make fireworks. What do you think?"

She looked up and smiled at him, adoration in her eyes.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea Puddin'. I think she'd love it."

They kept together for a few more moments, dreaming of all the possibilities they had with Holly, until Harley couldn't help but yawn, so The Joker guided her back to bed before crawling in next to her.

"I love you J..."

"I know. Get some rest, you need it."

Both lovers fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.

Jumping from rooftops, Selina had never felt more alive. She'd missed this more than she thought. She was enjoying herself quite thoroughly, until she saw HIM on the building in front of her.

_Here comes trouble... Better go see what he wants._

A few graceful flips and she was stood next to the Caped Crusader. His glare, piercing as ever, with his cold demeanour chilling everyone within a five mile radius. She circled him slowly, it was, after all, their usual routine.

"Long time no see... How've you been?"

Her fingers trailed over his shoulder blades and he grunted.

"I was thinking more, WHERE have YOU been Selina?"

"Questions questions! It's been so long... Aren't you gonna welcome me home?"

Her voice seductive and sultry as always. However, it proved little effect on him. No matter how hard she tried, he simply wouldn't succumb to her natural charms. Whereas some of the police department... Well, they were a completely different matter.

"Selina it's important. Where are they?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about..."

Growling at her, he focused his striking gaze and shifted his body. He wasn't in the mood for games. But then again, was he ever?

"Selina. Now. You know just as much as I do how dangerous this could be for the child."

She froze up and stared right back at him, her gaze just as challenging.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I DO know how dangerous it is, but you clearly don't. I've seen their relationship during this pregnancy, whilst she gave birth, and for a month afterwards. If anybody knows about the dangers here, it's me. And let me tell you this, Batman, there is no chance in hell I'm giving up their location. I know you don't trust me, but just believe me that the child is safe and will not be harmed."

Genuinely shocked at her outburst, he had to take a few moments to absorb what she'd said and let her regain her composure. In reality, she was the best person to judge on the well being of the child's health. Yet it wasn't in his nature to trust, so why should he now? Perhaps he would have to just believe.

"Fine. But if anything happens, it's on your head."

"Thank you."

Just as he was about to turn around and glide off the rooftop she interrupted him.

"Oh and Batman? It's a girl. She's called Holly."

His lips upturned for a fraction of a second, she only just caught it. And then he was gone. Meanwhile on a building just next to the one the two had been on, Poison Ivy lay grinning. The cat knew everything about them. And she intended to retrieve as much information as she could.

After hearing all the news, Edward wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Could it be that Harley Quinn had bared the Joker's child? The thought was slightly sickening, and he did doubt the liability of the information. Pamela wasn't a great source. However much to his distaste he owed her a favour. And apparently, now was the time to pay up.

"Oh Eddie don't look so morbid, you should be happy. You're a big part of my plan after all."

"Just this once Isley. Everything's set up, if she makes or receives a call, it will show up. Then just pick up the headset."

"Thank you dear..."

He squirmed as she kissed him on the cheek, she had a record for that sort of thing. The idea of turning into a plant wasn't exactly what he'd call 'appealing'. Though something didn't seem quite right.

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"A date and time. The clowns are going to be back at some point, hopefully."

"And you need this information why?"

"That's need to know. And you don't. Besides, this is for Harley's own good. The stupid girl needs to realise that Joker is not an appropriate father figure. I can't believe she let it happen in the first place! He doesn't deserve her, the creep."

Oh, how ironic, she was jealous. How dull! Women were rather pathetic. The machine started to bleep, and Ivy immediately put the headset on.

"_Hey Kitty, you okay?"_

"_Great, it's nice to be back in Gotham. How are you and the family? Holly keeping you up each night?"  
_

"_I'll say! It's nice though... I just wish she'd sleep. Speaking of Gotham, we'll be heading back soon."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"It's nice here... But we miss it."  


"_When are you returning then?"_

"Tomorrow night. I think we'll be at the docks around seven. It will be dark, so nobody will notice us anyway."

"_Well, best of luck to you. Listen I gotta go, catch you round?"_

"Alright, see ya!"

Ivy grinned menacingly. Such a stupid girl...

Was she too late? It was only an hour previous that she'd noticed the little bastard on the underneath of her phone. Along with a note through the door, from no other that Poison Ivy, congratulating her on 'keeping them safe for so long, but now it was time for the GCPD to give them a warm welcome home'. With her raging fury still boiling, she set off to find the Dark Knight, before all hell broke loose. She was scared, oh boy was she scared. There was only about half an hour left until they arrived at the docks! Though it seemed that luck was in her favour tonight, as only a few rooftops away sat the Caped Crusader. She jumped over to him as quickly as she could.

"Please! Batman, you gotta help!"

"Selina?"

"Ivy... She's told the GCPD about Harley and Joker! Batman, they'll kill them!"

Only a few more minutes now, and they'd be stepping foot in Gotham once again. Time to show their baby the world. Well, it might have been the most miserable part of it... But it was home. At least that was something. Holly was wide awake, her blue eyes glowing. She was safe in her mothers arms, as Harley told her of Gotham, and about everything she'd get to see. Meanwhile The Joker sat opposite and watched his girls together, with a look of happiness upon his face. The concept of having a family was a little... Odd, he had to admit. But he couldn't help but feel excited about the prospect. He'd show his little girl so many things. He'd teach her everything he knew, and show her how to make a bomb! Oh the possibilities were endless... Maybe that's what made it all so intriguing.

"We're approaching the docks now Sir."

The voice cackled over the intercom.

"Ahhh, very good. Make sure everything's ready."

"Yes Sir!"

Harley smiled at him, with unspoken joy in her eyes. It really was good to be home. Ever the psychopathic gentleman, he helped Harley and Holly off the boat first. That was when everything changed. That's when something went wrong. All of a sudden there was a blinding light coming from the end of the the jetty. And there were sirens blaring. Oh shit.

"THIS IS THE GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT! PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR OR I SWEAR TO GOD WE'LL SHOOT, CLOWNS!"

The charming voice of Bullock rang out. Fear tore into the heart of Harley, she couldn't let them take her baby!

"HAND OVER THE CHILD NOW!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She screamed.

And with that the police opened fire. The Joker pushed Harley behind some cargo boxes. He pulled a gun out of his back pocket (He always had one on his person in case the situation arose) and started shooting back. Gunshots rang out loudly, whilst Harley cradled Holly close to her. She wanted to get try shoot the bastards who were getting in their way, but there was no chance she was going to risk Holly's life. Her Puddin' held her hand tightly, quickly turning round and shooting every few seconds. Suddenly he turned to face her.

"At some point you'll need to move. It isn't safe for two of us here. When it's safe, I'll tell you. Then I want you to run across over there, to the other boxes. Okay?"

"O-okay Puddin'."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. More shots were fired. Surely they'd have to reload at some point...

Batman raced to the docks, previously searching for Gordon and Bullock's team at the GCPD, only to realise where they'd be, and cringed at how much sacred time he'd wasted. He could hear the gunfire long before he reached his destination. Flinging himself out of the Batmobile he ran towards the officers, praying that it wasn't too late. He would not let that child die, neither the clowns.

"STOP FIRING!"

Almost immediately Gordon and his team lowered their weapons. No shots were fired for a few precious seconds. But out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bullock reloading... And getting into position to shoot.

"NO STOP!"

The crack rang out through the ears of everybody at the scene. Not too far away in the painful distance, a body slowly fell to it's knees, and then to the floor with a thud. Slowly, the realisation set in. There was silence for a few bare seconds. She'd thought it was safe... And then suddenly there was the sound of a baby crying.

The Joker ran to her, falling to his knees, carefully cradling Harley in his arms. The shot happened in slow motion. He couldn't stop it... It hit her... Oh god, blood, so much blood, it was soaking his hands. Flowing freely from her chest, he couldn't stop it. He didn't know how! He scrambled about desperately trying to stop the blood flow.

"Look at me Harley, it's okay, it's gonna be okay. We'll get you fixed up! I swear!"

"N-Not this time J..."

Holly started to cry harder in her mothers, slowly drooping, arms. The Clown Prince held them tighter to his chest. This wasn't happening... It couldn't be. This wasn't fair, this wasn't how they'd planned it to be!

"No.. No baby, you're not leaving me now!"

"Look after her please... I know you can be a good daddy for her..."

"Stop it! Stop speaking like that!"

She was starting to tremble now. Eyes glossing over with tears, if there was one last thing she could do, she had to be strong for him in her last moments.

"Y-You can do it Puddin'... You gotta raise her. F-For me J?"

"I don't want you to go... Not now, not like this, NEVER like this!"

A sob of pain escaped her, and she scrunched her eyes shut, whilst his bled with tears. He pulled a hankie from his pocket and pressed it to the gaping wound, but to no prevail. She was slipping away from him, her body becoming weaker in his arms. She didn't want to die. Holly had brought her a new chance. Maybe... She could get something right. Well... Could have. She wasn't going to get the chance now. It wasn't fair! She didn't want to leave them! She wouldn't get to see her baby again... Her own child. And The Joker... Leaving him behind like this... She was so sorry, she didn't want to, he had to know that! She never wanted to leave him.

That scarlet fluid was leaking onto the floor. Her time was running out now... It didn't take long for a gunshot to the heart to kill. To the heart... The irony... Preparing herself mentally, she used all the strength to speak to him.

"S'time now..." A trickle of blood fell from her lips.

"PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I... I love you Harley..."

With those words whispered to her... She knew she was ready to go. Bringing a shaking hand up to cup his face, she smiled at him, with such sweet sorrow.

"I-I know... I l-love you too... Goodbye Jack..."

He quickly laced their fingers and kissed her dying lips one last time, feeling her body go limp in his grasp. He desperately kept their lips together, hoping it would buy him more time. It didn't. Her head fell back... Harley Quinn was no more.

The calm before the storm lasted only a few seconds, before he screamed. His whole body was wrecked with sobs, as he cried into her body. The Gotham rain began to pour hard on the scene, as he screamed and shouted. Holly was crying too, wrapped in her little blanket, oblivious to the death of her mother. Batman stood among the others, shocked at what he saw. Gordon stepped in front of the cars with him, and slowly they approached the broken man. The Dark Knight tried to pry him away from her body, but he would not move. Screaming and kicking, he held on with all his might. Couldn't the big bad fucking bat understand that he needed to be alone right now? His struggling worked to no prevail. His body was ripped from hers, the corner of his eyes spotting Holly being cradled, as if she belonged to them, before being taken away. The rain fell for the rest of night.

He didn't speak any more. Some found it a quiet relief, but most of the staff worried. They were fully aware of what happened. They could see that his misguided, black heart had been broken for good. Any chance of fixing him had been obliterated.

Batman tried. Conversation wasn't a strong point of his, but the lack of smile on The Joker's face was unnerving. He would have been happy with anything. A grunt, a single word. Just some kind of life reading. It was worth a shot. He'd asked them to put him on suicide watch, but it seemed that he lacked any energy to do that, if anything at all. He was force fed, yet without a fuss. Eerie seemed to be one of the only things that could describe it.

Monday night, three months since, what had been dubbed, the 'incident'. Stood in the cold corridors of Arkham, the Dark Knight gazed intently into The Joker's cell, waiting for something, anything, to happen. That mischievous glare in his eyes had faded into nothingness, leaving only a bleak darkness in his orbs. After standing there for an hour already, Batman turned to leave. When suddenly-

"I thought it would hurt more."

He froze in his tracks and turned his head back to the cell. The Joker hadn't moved from his position. Batman was fairly sure it was his imagination. Arkham did weird things to him. But he spoke up again.

"It just feels empty. Just a hollow, bleak feeling. Time melts away, and you're left with nothing but painful memories."

Oh how the rest of them would kill to hear these words spill from his mouth. Did he even realise he was saying this? To his enemy nonetheless! But Batman listened carefully, because truth be told, he was worried about him.

"I wonder if they buried her. I doubt it. They'd say she wasn't good enough."

"Dr Harleen Quinzel was given a proper burial. It was kept secret."

"And now she lies in the ground, rotting in the dirt."

Batman grunted, lacking the words he wished to speak. The atmosphere lapsed into silence for a handful of moments, before he spoke again.

"She seemed to bring out the best in me."

"Then why don't you be that person? In memory of her?"

Then he showed the only sign of movement he'd done since her death. Slowly, his head rose up, and those dark eyes stared right into his, and he spoke, almost devoid of emotion.

"Any good that resided in me died that night along with her. And when you leave, deliver this message to Bullock, from me. I would have changed for her, and the child. But he has eradicated that chance. Any events that happen henceforth, are all. On. His Head."

With a seconds last stare, The Joker slowly dropped his head, with hardly any sign of the conversation just passed having ever of happened. The Caped Crusader strode from the cell, his heart laced with regret.

"_...Breaking news just in, there's been a breakout from Arkham Asylum, The Joker is currently on the loose, with the GCPD running wild- Wait up folks, I've just been informed that The Joker has currently taken Gotham State Orphanage hostage!"_

Batman wasn't sure if he'd ever driven as fast as he was doing now. The news broadcast had shook him to the bone. Nobody had seen this coming, and he knew he should have done. It was his job to understand to know his every move, and plan out how to stop him. Hearing the approaching sirens of the GCPD, he braked hard and shot out of the Batmobile, racing over to Gordon and the rest of his team. The whole area had been secured off, what on Earth was he doing this time?

"Batman! Thank God you're here. It's bad..."

"What's he doing Commissioner?"

"He's planted bombs. I'm so sor-"

At that moment, his mobile started to ring. Jim's face dropped as he heard the voice on the other end of the phone. He held his hand out to Batman.

"It's for you."

He took the phone and placed it to his ear. He knew exactly who it was.

"Don't do this."

"You can't stop me Batman! NOBODY CAN!"

"You're putting so many innocent lives in danger!"

"And you think I care? I KNOW she's here..."

"Oh god, Joker don't, you can't!"

"Why not? It's not like I have anything left!"

"What would Harley think?"

"She CAN'T. She's fucking DEAD!"

"Don't do this Joker!"

"SHE'S MY CHILD!"

"You have to understand that she can't be yours!"

"If I can't have her... No one can."

"NO! JOKER STOP!"

The explosion shook the ground, and could be seen for miles and miles. Everybody was blown to the ground, whilst the cackling noise of the fire erupted over their heads. Batman turned and faced the building, now ablaze. His face was rooted with shock, and his heart sank to the floor.

"_Today, the Gotham State Orphanage was bombed. Witnesses say that The Joker was the person who committed the terrible act, and was present inside the orphanage when it exploded. There were no survivors."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Fourteen years later..._

"Dad! Look at me!"

Bruce smiled at his daughter, watching her do back flips in the garden. His mind flashed back to all those years ago when... If she hadn't have been at the doctors when the bombs went off... At least some good came out of that day.

She bounced up to him and hugged him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Miss McAllister thinks I'll be able to do my exam soon, she says I'm best in the class!"

"You definitely are love. You're an absolute star!"

"Daddy!" She giggled and did some cartwheels, ever the show off.

He didn't know it at the time, but she was exactly what he needed in his life. An anchor, something personal to him that was worth protecting. Of course he still went out and fought, but he had help now. He gaze flickered to her again. Fourteen years old... Perhaps it was the time. She'd asked before, but she was mature enough now, and had a better understanding of the world.

"Is Uncle Dick coming over today? I wanted to show him my routine!"

"Yes, he'll be here in an hour. Your mother would have been very proud of you. You're the spitting image of her..."

She smiled up at him, a lot of people had said that she looked like her mother. Whoever she was. Except, they always said it in a way that was... Odd. Not like her dad. She knew that Bruce wasn't her real dad, she'd come to terms with that a long time ago. Still, she was still quite curious about her biological parents. They walked over to the gazebo and sat underneath it, out of the blaring summer sun.

"Holly... I suppose that you've always wanted to know about your real parents right?"

"Yeah... I mean, you and Uncle Dick are the only people who talk about them. But I heard you say that they were famous!"

"I did..." He closed his eyes briefly, memories passing through his mind. Oh, they were famous, that's for sure.

"Please dad?"

It was time to let go; The past was the past. He wouldn't go too deep. But he would let her know how much she meant to both of them.

"Have you heard of Harleen Quinzel and Jack Napier?"

"No..."

"How about The Joker and Harley Quinn?"


End file.
